Whores Don't Make That Much
Bridget encounters Dylan (guest star Misha Collins, “Supernatural”), who was an important part of the sisters’ past. After finding something in Henry’s possession that belongs to Bridget, Malcolm befriends Henry to keep an eye on him. Catherine (guest star Andrea Roth) asks Andrew to make a big decision regarding Juliet that could change their family dynamics. Plot Bridget takes Malcolm to Siobhan's secret office.However,when they got there,the whole place is empty.When she returns to her apartment,she recieves a call from a floriculture about a delivery to a woman's house and when she gets the address she decides to see who's the mysterious woman. After entering in the house,the woman,named Nancy Painter,thanks Bridget,believeing she's Siobhan,for sending the flowers every year.When Nancy leaves the room to get some tea,Bridget sees a picture of Nancy and with a kid,who turns out to be Siobhan's son,Sean.Upon returning to the apartment,Bridget recieves the visit of Nancy's son,Dylan who is Sean's father.He tells her that her visit had upset Nancy and that she must stop sending flowers for good. Flashbacks revealing that Dylan dumped Siobhan after she got pregnant.A few years later,he shows up at her house wanting to see his son.They discuss and he leaves.Siobhan tells Bridget to never let Dylan get closer to Sean.The next day,Dylan returns to Siobhan's house but only Bridget and Sean are there.He asks to take his son out for just for the night and that Bridget can come along,and she agrees.While returning home,Dylan asks Bridget if she can support him once he files to be Sean's legal guardian,and then a car hits them in the middle of the road,leaving Bridget an injured arm and Sean dead.At Sean's funeral,Bridget,with a cast of her injured arm,tries to apologize to her twin sister,but Siobhan slaps her instead and that she doesn't forgive her. Back in the present day,Bridget discovers where Dylan lives and and watches him as he plays with his new daughter and new wife.In a moment of rage,she gets a brick and tries ro throw it in the window,but Malcolm stops her.The next morning,Bridget,posing as Siobhan,comes to Dylan's house and tells him that she forgives him and that she understands that what happened was an accident and was not necessarily their fault. At the end of this epsisode,Bridget calls Malcolm and tells him that she has decided to tell Andrew and Juliet who she really is. Also during this episode,Juliet realizes that Tessa has bought a car with the money from the scheme they made.Juliet then tells Mr.Carpenter of what Tessa did and that he will take of that.But the next morning,Juliet arrives at school only to find that Tessa has been beaten up and robbed and is in the hospital,in a coma.She immediataly suspects that Mr.Carpenter attacked her.It's then revealed that Catherine,who at the beginning of this episode,told Andrew that she wants Juliet to move in with her at Miami,was the one that had the idea of the scheme in the first place. Also during this episode,Henry comes to Andrew's office to take his money from his account.Malcolm,who was just hired by Andrew,sees that Henry has the key to Siobhan's office and decides to keep a close eye on him. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Bridget Kelly and Siobhan Martin *Kristoffer Polaha as Henry Butler *Ioan Gruffudd as Andrew Martin *Mike Colter as Malcolm Ward. Guest *Andrea Roth as Catherine *Zoey Deutch as Juliet Martin *Gage Golightly as Tessa Banner *Jason Dohring as Mr.Carpenter *Misha Collins as Dylan Trivia *Tessa's Foster Mother tells the episode's title to Juliet in the hospital, when she thought that Tessa got the money to buy the car by turning herself into a prostitute''.'' *Sean, from the Pilot is mentioned again in this episode, and we find out that he is Siobhan's son, and that he died from a car crash. Music Gallery: 00645010e79.jpg 00645060701.jpg 00645040f90.jpg 00645070a6a.jpg 0064503066e.jpg 00645020418.jpg 00645050671.jpg 0064632080f.jpg 006463107fe.jpg Dylan.jpg Tessa stepmom 1-300x219.jpg Category:Show Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Article stubs